


Mother's Milk

by MoonlightLove (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Multi-fandom Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AO3 Haven For Writers Readers and Fans Facebook Group, AO3 Haven For Writers Readers and Fans Monthly Challenge, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/MoonlightLove
Summary: Mamoru makes a bedtime confession to his wife that he has always had a taste for mother's milk. Usagi is only too happy to let him have a taste. Neither expected the result could be so enjoyable.   Written for Day 5 of Kinktober, Theme: Lactation Kink.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Multi-fandom Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959292
Kudos: 10
Collections: AO3 Haven FB Group Challenges, Annual AO3 Haven October Challenge: Kink Whump Fluff and Gore Bonanza 2020





	Mother's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time exploring lactation kink so please be gentle with your commentary. I hope you enjoy the story!

Mamoru Chiba had been over the moon the day he found out that his wife was expecting. He had dated Usagi for years, and now they finally had what they wanted; they were planning the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. Mamoru had planned to wait until he finished school to marry Usagi and begin a family with her.

He would never call sleeping with Usagi a mistake, nor would he ever regret the child she now carried. His child. Serenity, named after her mother’s future identity as Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, could never be viewed as a mistake in Mamoru’s eyes. His love for Usagi, his Queen, had simply spilled over until neither of them could contain themselves. Her Earth parents had, of course, demanded that they marry and that Mamoru find a suitable job that would prepare them for the child. Now, at last, he could express his desires for her without fear that they might be shunned.

Usagi’s body had begun to change soon after they learned she was pregnant. The closer she got to her due date, the more he found himself aroused by the swell of her breasts as they prepared to nourish the life growing inside her. He had tried not to give it too much thought, but Mamoru’s own loss of his mother at a young age always made him nostalgic for the opportunity to nurse at a mother’s breasts. He didn’t dare to admit these desires to Usagi, who was already going through enough with her pregnancy and skyrocketing hormones. He catered to her, ensuring that she ate well so that their daughter had plenty of nourishment. That was what he told himself as he brought her everything she desired, that it was for Serenity and they would be devastated if the baby girl became ill.

A secret part of him was fascinated by it. So taken was he that he found himself staring at her more often. If he was lucky, Usagi might forget and wear a shirt that made the state of her body more obvious. He did not know how to tell her what he was feeling, how she aroused him without even realizing, without doing anything at all. Usagi was blissfully unaware; the woman had never cared or paid much attention to her clothes being in disarray. That all changed one evening as he pulled her into bed beneath him.

“Usako. There’s something I need to ask you.” Usagi wasn’t all together present for the conversation as usual. If nothing else, his wife was consistent, and she was prone to fall asleep when he was still speaking to her. Ordinarily, he might have laughed. Right now, however, he was feeling something else entirely.

“Mm. Mamo-chan.”, Usagi muttered, curling herself into a comfortable position under him, not noticing her breasts heaving beneath the fabric of her nightgown. Mamoru placed his hand on her stomach, kissed her lips gently, and whispered into her hair.

“Please, don’t go to sleep just yet. There’s something I want to give you.”

“You’ve already given me so much, Mamo-chan. There’s Small Lady, our family. Your decision to marry me when I’m always so clumsy and a burden. . .”, Usagi was near tears. “I’m trying, Mamo-chan, I really am, for our baby. For you.”

“Shhh, Usako. It’s all right. That’s not what I want. It’s just, I noticed you—your breasts are so full. Has the baby had all she needs for tonight?”

“Yes, but. . .”

“They say mother’s milk tastes the best.” Usagi cocked her head, and then saw the flash in her husband’s eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. She smiled, pulling him closer to her. After all, who was she to deny the man she loved? She gave him a wicked smile and patted him on the cheek.

“Would you like to find out?” Usagi waited for his answer. Mamoru, struggling to believe what he had just heard, stared at his wife. Was she truly offering to let him have a taste? It was her choice, and he could not believe that this was one she would be willing to give him.

“If you’re not comfortable, I. . .”, he began. Before he could finish the sentence, she was already ahead of him. Usagi had not always been a woman who knew what she wanted, but she was mature enough now to know that what she needed was to have Mamoru close to her. She had always been open to new experiences, and now she was going to show him what that meant for her.

“Please. I’m your wife. I know you. Please let me give you this. If you want to have a taste, then. . .” Mamoru smiled, taking her into his arms again. He could see the fabric dampening with her milk. If he took his time, he could use this as a way to bring her to new heights of pleasure. She trusted him, she loved him. In the darkness of their bedroom laying her against the cool sheets, he freed her from her pajamas and latched onto her left breast.

“Aah, M-Mamo-chan, please. . . I. . .”, Usagi whined at the pressure, but Mamoru wasn’t anywhere near done with her. He was intent upon drawing more milk from her. He wanted to be certain that Usagi got all the pleasure she needed. He continued to suckle her, waiting for her to tell him to stop. He knew her well, well enough to know that he could not stop now even if he wanted to.

Mamoru gave her another gentle squeeze, using the milk to soothe her sore nipples. He was captivated. Her breasts had grown rosy from the pressure he had applied. Droplets settled on her skin as he lapped at them, remaining gentle and caring as ever. He would not let his pleasure come at the risk of Usagi’s; she was owed that much. Usagi whimpered in confusion; her breasts were still tender and heavy, and she had never seen Mamoru act this way before.

He kissed her, letting her taste for the first time. At first, she was shocked, but when he pulled back she realized exactly what he had been trying to do. It didn’t take long before the gentle suckle of his lips turned needy and desperate. He hadn’t even realized how aroused she was until she cried out as an orgasm shook her entire body, rewarding him with a gentle stream of leaking milk. He lapped it up like a hungry infant, trailing kisses as he fell forward into her skin.

“Forgive me, Usako. I just—there’s nothing quite like mother’s milk. I wanted to be sure our little one would have only the best.”

“Mamo-chan. . . You’ve never done anything like that before. I don’t know what’s gotten into you. But I liked it.”

“Good. I don’t want to do it often, you know. Mother’s milk is best for the baby. But as you just discovered, it has so many other uses, too. I love you, and I want you to know that you and this child are my whole world. I will do everything I can to keep you safe.”

“I know. Now can we get some sleep? If you keep drinking, we’ll never stop.”

“Only if you let me do that again. I promise you’ll enjoy it just as much as you did tonight. I love you. I am the luckiest man in the world. Now, for the baby’s sake, try to rest?” Usagi nodded, buried herself into the warmth of him, and laughed lightly.

“I love you, Mamoru. Wake me if you need another drink.”

“Thanks to you, I think I’ll sleep as well as our princess. Rest well. I love you.” In moments, the pair were asleep, curled into each other’s arms, dreaming of what the future held for them and for their daughter.


End file.
